


Killjoy

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 261: Pot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Killjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 261: Pot.

“You shouldn’t smoke that.”

Jimmy snatched the joint from between Rose’s fingers, asking, “What, this? You tryin’ to tell my girl what to do? Fuckin’ killjoy.”

Rose fidgeted uncomfortably. Ridiculous bowtie or not, he could be a cop. Her Mum would kill her if Jimmy landed them in the watchhouse again.

The man didn’t even spare a glance at Jimmy, though. “You’re so much better than this,” he said to Rose, and then turned and left.

“Yeah, right,” Jimmy snorted. “ _Better_.”

It would be nice, Rose thought, if her own boyfriend thought as much of her as some random stranger.


End file.
